One common method of fixing fractured bones and more specifically femurs is the insertion of a pin along the shaft of the femur.
To perform such surgical insertion, a perforation needs to be drilled throughout the femur. The basic problem facing the surgeons in the field is in starting to drill a hole in the neck of the bone or femur.
The normal existing procedure is to cause an incision in the thigh, through which a surgeon inserts his fingers and gropes for the proper target point on the neck of the femur. Once this point is located, the surgeon inserts a drill through the incision to start an initial perforation or hole.
The process as described above is not accomplished without severe problems. It could prove to be bothersome and painful to the patient, as well as time consuming and frustrating to the surgeon.
The difficulty arises from several factors. The first is the slippery nature of the bone, which causes the drill to slip away from the initial target point of perforation.
The second adverse factor is the inconvenience of having to deflect tendons and muscles covering the bone to gain a prolonged and unobstructed access to its neck.
The third adverse factor is the widely differing structure of the patient's hips and his level of adiposis. The heavier the patient, the more difficult it is for the surgeon to gain access to the neck of the femur.
The fourth adverse factor is the lack of illumination for guiding a drill or other medical instruments during the surgery.
Wherefore there is a basic need for a medical device which addresses and resolves the above difficulties or problems.